


Dark in Light&White Night

by Anti047



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 14:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anti047/pseuds/Anti047
Summary: 两段揪心的故事





	Dark in Light&White Night

Chapter 01

这是一场普通的宴会。  
光彩夺目的灯光与奢华的宴会厅，高价的美酒与食物，人们交谈的声音与柔和的音乐，这一切都是为迎接一个人所营造的。Bruce Wayne，Gotham的王子，新闻界的宠儿。在主人公到场前大厅里就已经挤满了来宾，男士们期待能得到Mr. Wayne的举荐，女士们期待着能与他共舞一曲，或者共度良宵，毕竟Bruce Wayne花花公子的名号不是白来的。  
我们的小记者可没见过这样的排场，一直以来都在写经济板块的Clark Kent可是第一次来这样的场合，说实话他有点晕头转向。他顶替了Louise来做Bruce Wayne的专访，对方一定是看到了Louise的照片才附送来一份请柬，可惜来的是个Country Boy.  
Clark在会场里四处转悠着，用他的超人听力听周围的人谈笑Bruce的风流韵事。年龄已经不小的Bruce依然是众多女士幻想中的完美王子，他的绯闻还是传得满天飞，丝毫不减当年。Clark忍不住多听了一会儿，就在他走神的时候不小心撞上了一个人。  
“I am sorry.” Clark内疚地看着对方衬衫上的一片污渍。  
“It’s okay.”那人回答道，顺便整理了一下托盘上翻倒的酒杯。  
那是个侍应生，穿着酒店的统一制服，身材高大而结实，黑色的背心更加凸显出修长的两腿。  
那双眼睛，那双琥珀色的眼睛在灯火初上的夜晚熠熠生辉。  
“Hey.”那人唤回了Clark的意识。  
“Oh，I am sorry……”Clark又抱歉地说道，他一定是盯着他看了很久。  
“You have said it.”那人笑了一下，嘴角弯起的弧度足以勾走大半个Clark的注意力了。  
“你要是个大人物我可就完了。”Clark说道，他想缓解一下气氛，但是自己却先红了脸。  
“因为你是个穷记者？”那人脸上的笑意不减。  
“这么说好像你很有钱。”Clark回击道。  
“What if I am rich？”那人凑到Clark耳边说道，低沉的嗓音极具魅力。  
“Prove it.”Clark不甘下风。  
那人脸上闪过一丝惊喜，笑着离开了。  
Clark看着他消失在人群里，没有用超人视力看他究竟去了哪里。他现在还是比较享受当Clark Kent的，一个和侍应生调情的普通人。身为Superman他要背负太多的东西，偶尔放松一下是必不可少的。  
宴会开始了，主持人在台上说着无关痛痒的话，全场人们只关注一句话“有请Bruce Wayne为该酒店做出周年贺词”。  
Bruce一登上讲台全场人们的目光就向他的方向汇聚去了，而Clark只关注了一个地方——那双眼睛，那双琥珀色的眼睛。  
Bruce穿着深灰色的西服套装，头发整齐的向后梳着，手指上象征Wayne家族的尾戒发着光，但是Clark几乎在一瞬间就认出了他就是自己撞到的侍应生。  
What if I am rich?  
脑海里突然响起的那句话让Clark一下子红了脸，几乎就在同一时刻Bruce向他的方向看了一眼。  
也许这次专访不会很无趣了。Bruce看着逃跑的Clark想道。  
Clark的穿衣品味确实糟透了，今天他身上那件棕色的格子西服和红色的领带就是最好的证明。  
但是这让Bruce有一种遥远的感觉，就像很久以前的某个午后，堆满灰尘的储物室。泛黄的天空与时间的味道，一些片段在他的脑海里迅速的闪过。Bruce摇了摇头，看着向自己扑来的人们，想到：到底还是到了摆脱不了回忆的年纪了。  
一直到旅店里Clark都忘不了Bruce看着自己的那个微笑，他现在知道为什么Bruce能连续十年被评为Gotham的花花公子了，实在是名副其实。  
Clark正打算收拾一下睡觉的时候，他听到了窗外女人的尖叫声。他向这声音传来的方向看去，不远处的小巷子里正在发生一场抢劫案。Clark叹了口气，还是露出胸前大大的S，向外冲出去了。  
他轻而易举地就捏断了那个劫匪的手腕，将钱包还给了那位女士。那位女士连声道歉，他用一个标准的超人微笑送走了那位女士。  
“你要和我去警局了，先生。”Kal刚要带着罪犯先生走。  
“Leave him.”这声音沙哑而低沉。  
“Batman.”Kal说道，“你没有判决生命的权利，我们都没有。”  
“收起你的虚假的说辞，这里是Gotham，没有人比我更了解它。”  
“你无权决定他的罪行，也无权执行私刑。”Kal皱起了眉头。  
“如果你想让他得到真正的处罚，就把他交给我，然后滚出这里。”Batman举起了枪，枪口泛着绿光，“你知道这里面是什么。”  
Kal没有选择，他只好让步。他向后退了几步，想看看这位Gotham义警想要干些什么。  
Batman撕开罪犯背后的衣服，在他的背上烙下了一个标记，一个属于罪犯的标记。那个罪犯发出了一声尖叫，在他背上的热气背后是Batman漆黑的面具。  
“Welcome to Gotham.”Batman看了一眼Superman，发射出飞钩，消失在夜色之中。  
Kal也无声地飞离了现场，他看不透含铅的面具后的脸庞，也看不透Batman心中的正义，也许那时他整个黑暗人生中唯一的光亮。  
之后Kal回到了旅店，做回Clark的他满脑子都是Bruce的低语与微笑，但是Batman黑色的背影却占据了他梦乡。

 

Chapter 02

“Mr. Wayne正在和董事会的人开会，请再等几分钟。”从会议室中走出来的女人说完便离开了，细细的鞋跟就像锥子一样敲在地板上。  
Clark点了点头，坐在会议室外面的长椅上继续等着。他忍不住想起昨天晚上与Bruce的相遇，还有Batman. 他当然知道这里是老蝙蝠的地盘，只是迟到的Batman让他忍不住先出了手。Bruce和Batman，他们就像是Gotham的标签，Play Boy与Dark Knight，谁都不能否认他们的魅力。  
“Mr. Kent？”那个女人的声音将Clark的意识拽了回来。  
“Oh，Yes.”Clark回答道。  
“You can come.”  
Clark被领进了会议室，那些白头发或者已经谢顶的老狐狸们已经离开了。Clark看到了坐在首位上的Bruce，他穿着深蓝色的西服，身上散发着岁月带给他的稳重与气质。Bruce签完了最后一份文件并交给刚才那位女士，无视对方企图从身后压上来的丰腴，并礼貌的请她出去。  
“我代表《星球日报》向您致歉，Miss. Louise不能……”Clark先开口说道。  
“我已经知道了。”Bruce请Clark坐到他的旁边。  
“但是你还是发出了请帖。”  
“没错，这完全是是出于礼节。”  
“那我们就开始吧……”其实这位Gotham宠儿也没有像杂志上所谣传的那样，Clark一边想着，一边拿出了准备好的问题。  
而Bruce此刻看着Clark一张一合的嘴唇却无心留意从那嘴唇中发出的声音，那副呆板的眼镜在这张脸上意外的好看。  
“Mr. Wayne？你在听我讲话吗？”  
“除了那个小本子上的东西，你就不想问些别的问题？”  
“鉴于现在我还在工作，我希望您能够先回答我您对Batman这种藐视人权的做法有何看法之后，我会在午餐时间问一些额外的问题。”  
“这算是约会？”Bruce问道，真是个聪明的男孩。  
Clark点了点头，脸颊染上了两抹绯红。  
“我对此的看法与其他人并无二致。”Clark的邀请让Bruce有些意外，毕竟这个看起来古板的家伙不像是那些为在自己身边的情场高手。  
“您也认为Batman是打着正义的名号施暴的罪犯？”  
“那你对Batman有什么看法？”一个反问，完美地转移了话题。  
“我认为Batman的手段确实有些极端，但是考虑到Gotham的现状，Batman只是找不到对他来说更好的办法。”  
“……”Bruce没有说话，眼前这个人总是能给他惊喜。  
“那我们午餐时再见？”Clark一边收拾东西一边问道。  
Bruce点了一下头，换来了一个来自Clark的微笑，那颗总喜欢跑出来的虎牙实在是太可爱了。

午餐时Bruce在花坛前面找到了正准备享用三明治的Clark，他坐在花坛的边缘上，正午明媚的阳光下Clark的皮肤更加的白皙而有光泽。  
“我在想你也许不会来了。”Clark抹了抹嘴角残余的沙拉酱。  
“我怎么会错过一个如此诱人的邀请呢？”Bruce也坐到了花坛的边缘上，“关于Batman的观点，那是你内心的想法吗？”  
“当然，虽然周围总有人告诉我Batman是个恶棍。”但是施以暴行之后他的眼睛里有一闪而过的，愧疚。Clark没有将这句话说出来，毕竟他的真实身份仍然 需要隐藏。  
“你对Superman又有什么样的感觉？”这次是Bruce率先发问。  
“一个英雄？大都数人都是这样想的。”Clark咽下了最后一口三明治，说道，“你呢？”  
“在我看来，他就是一个被超能力保护的脆弱的小男孩，不是字面上的脆弱，他只是一个人承受了太多的东西。”  
Clark低下了头，他没想到Bruce会说出这样的话来。这个在商界与政界混迹了大半生的男人，说出这样的话来有些让人惊叹，因为他的超人听力表明Bruce没有说谎，他的心率依然处在诚实的范围内。  
“你什么时候离开？明天？”Bruce问道。  
“不，我下午就会离开Gotham.”Clark有些抱歉地回答道，并站起身来。  
“那我只能说再见了。”Bruce也站起身来。  
Clark笑了笑作为回应，那颗虎牙又露出来了。看到Bruce没有说话，Clark就转身准备离开。  
“Clark.”他还没来得及回头就被拽到一个结实的怀抱里，下一秒双唇就被狠狠地吻住。Clark被对方身上独有的气息包围着，像是柑橘与檀香木的混合。Bruce的高超的吻技让Clark很快就沉醉在这个吻中，在Bruce终于放开他的时候Clark开玩笑似的说道：“我们都见了三次面了，你终于肯叫我的名字了。”  
“我会派人送你到机场。”Bruce吻了吻Clark的鼻尖，说道。  
然而Clark正在为刚才的吻而脸颊发烫，不知道Bruce正在谋划的事情。  
当然，等他第二天在报社见到Bruce并得知他已经将《星球日报》纳入麾下的时候，一切都好说了。

 

Chapter 03

说实话Clark和Bruce都非常享受热恋的感觉。他们的恋爱关系是对外保密的，如果Alfred没有在阳台上看到面红耳赤的Clark，也许他也不会知道这段地下恋情。两人的关系目前还只停留在拥抱和接吻上，虽然在Bruce不忙的情况下他会派直升机把Clark接到Gotham的宅邸中，但是Clark会在Batman的夜巡时间之前被送回去。这种类似于高中生的恋爱意外的让两人都很喜欢，但是几个月来的感情培养让他们的身体在不断地催促他们要更进一步。  
所以，Bruce特意为Clark即将到来的生日准备了很久。  
“老爷，恕我直言，”Alfred为Bruce送上了早餐，“您对Mr. Clark 的关怀简直让我倍感意外。”  
“Alf，我想我应该告诉Clark他的恋爱对象的另一个身份。”Bruce说道。他看起来一如既往的糟透了，Gotham的治安比不了Metropolis，而Bruce的心里又住进了一个Clark.  
“我认为您应当先确认Clark先生已经做好了接受这一信息的准备，虽然坦诚的婚姻的基础。”Alfred说道，并拉开了窗帘。  
“Alf，你想的可真多。”Bruce说道。  
“关心Wayne家人的身心健康并给出中肯的建议是我的职责。”Alfred微微欠身，离开了。  
Bruce有些犹豫，他想与Clark坦诚相待，同时他并不确定自己是Batman这个消息不会吓走这个来自乡下的小记者。Bruce并不希望它发生，他爱Clark，Clark就像他这无光的生命中唯一的光亮。  
所以，他确实应该让Clark在熟悉自己一些再向他坦白。  
Bruce刚换好衣服Alfred就送上了一份报告，内容很简单，LEX CORP希望与Wayne名下的一些的公司合作。Bruce将信息输入电脑，看着屏幕上男人的照片皱起了眉头。

而Clark进到办公室，除了主编依然愁云满面，所有人都给Clark送上了生日祝福。  
“我们正准备为你办一个party，就在下班后，怎么样？”Louise兴奋地说道。  
“多谢了，Louise，但是……”Clark想到这里有些小失落，Bruce连句Happy birthday都没说过。  
“要和你的秘密情人见面？”Louise接过下半句，“说真的，Clark，我们到现在都没有见过你的小情人。”  
“他不喜欢我和别人谈论他。”  
“Oh，that’s possessive. Tell me more about her.”  
“Is him.”Clark纠正道，“我只能说这么多了。”  
“God！Clark！我一定要见一见这个把我们可爱的小天使拐走的家伙。”Louise简直像发现了什么秘密宝藏一样兴奋。  
而Clark关心的问题和Bruce的一样，他的身份。  
他该怎么开头呢？Hi，Bruce.其实我是Superman.  
不行，这太蠢了。谁能接受自己的恋人是个外星人兼毁誉参半的super hero？  
也许应该等到时机差不多的时候再告诉Bruce，没错。  
Clark将这些烦人的事都抛到了脑后，开始认真工作了，毕竟他已经感受到来自主编严厉的目光了。

总之Bruce和Clark就这样度过了正常人的一天，当Clark下班走出大楼的时候，意外地看到了停在大门口的属于Bruce的黑色Lamborghini.  
Clark刚走到车门前就被Bruce打开车门拽了进去，司机也心领神会，立即开走了车，直奔预定好的酒店。  
“Are you crazy?”Clark问道，担心地看了眼司机。  
“Yes，for you.”Bruce笑着吻上了他的额头，“那是Alfred，不用担心。”  
“很高兴再次见到您，Mr. Kent.”Alfred回头说道。  
“叫我Clark就好。”  
老管家贴心地摇起了前后排间的黑玻璃，给后面的恋人足够的私密空间。  
“我们要去哪里？”Clark问道。  
“别问，不要破坏了生日惊喜。”Bruce说道。

最后他们来到了海边，夜晚的海岸没有一丝灯光，也没有一个人，天与海没有界限，只是单纯的黑色。  
“为什么没有光？”Clark刚问出口，就被Bruce从身后搂住，被迫看向了海的方向。  
无数烟火在那一瞬间绽放，整个海滩亮如白昼。绚烂多彩的烟火在夜幕中炸开，在无数烟花的中央出现了两个字母——CK.这浪漫的告白被映在Clark的镜片上，爆炸声虽热很响，但是Clark还是听到Bruce心跳的轻微变化。  
“Happy birthday.”Bruce递上了一个盒子。  
Clark欣喜地接过来并打开。  
里面是一条项链，银链上挂着一个黑色金属制成的字母B.  
Clark说不出话来，呆呆地让Bruce为自己戴上了它。  
“You are my light, Clark.”Bruce在Clark耳边轻声说道，就像他们第一次见面时那样。  
这是Clark拥有的最好的一个生日，一个真正意义上不孤独的生日。  
“为我封锁了整个海滩？”Clark问道，眉头上挑。  
“还切断了西海岸的电源。”Bruce说道，并拦腰抱起了Clark，“但是我们还有更好的地方度过今晚。”

Bruce订的房间就在海边的一家高级宾馆，要不是小记者一路上以安全第一为由推开Bruce——看在Rao的份上，他并不想。  
一关上门，Clark就吻上了Bruce的唇，也许说是撞上更加准确。而Bruce的吻技绝对是大师级的，他轻而易举地就撬开了Clark的牙关，舌尖扫过上颚与Clark的舌头搅在一起。Bruce的手也没闲着，很快Clark浑身上下就只剩下一件敞开的衬衫了。Clark被温柔地放倒在床上，Bruce跪在他的双腿间解皮带的画面让人血脉膨胀。  
小记者的身体在昏黄的灯光下像是大理石雕像一样的完美，Bruce知道他的恋人有着完美的身材，但是在亲眼见到之后还是觉得无可挑剔。  
“Honey，你知道你有一副Mars都要嫉妒的好身材吗？”Bruce轻抚上这具绝美的作品，从脖颈到腰腹，没有放过任何一寸皮肤。  
“嗯……我想你是第一个参观者。”Clark别过了脸，灯光下就像是喝醉了酒。  
这很好的满足了Bruce的占有欲，他吻上了Clark的侧颈，并将手探向了两腿间的欲望。在被握住的一瞬间Clark发出了让他自己都感到羞愧的声音，略带薄茧的手掌很快就让小Clark来了精神，Bruce犯规用上对付风月老手的技巧，着换来了Clark无数次被强压在喉咙里的呻吟。  
在Bruce吻上一侧乳尖的时候Clark终于到了极限，随着一声闷哼，白色的粘稠液体很快弄脏了两人的腹部。而Clark在高潮后呼出的气体喷在Bruce的耳间，让他觉得痒痒的。  
“Relax.”Bruce将床头抽屉中的润滑剂涂在手上，向Clark的后穴探去。  
在润滑剂的帮助下Bruce顺利地放入了一根手指，抽插的手指和随之带出的润滑液发出淫靡的水声，这让Clark羞愧的用手臂挡住了脸。但是Bruce不允许他这样做，他拉开Clark的手臂，将自己正在做的事情完整地呈现在他眼前。  
当扩张终于完成以后，Clark看到了Bruce昂扬的欲望，现在他相信了，阴茎的长度和人类身高是密切相关的。Bruce将他翻过身去，让他趴着，腰部高高拱起。  
“虽然看不到你的脸，但是这样你会轻松一点。”Bruce说着，将阴茎抵上了Clark的后穴。光是进入到一半Clark就感觉自己已经被填满了，当Bruce完全进入的时候Clark动都不敢动一下。  
Bruce扶着Clark的腰开始缓慢的抽插，当Bruce触及到那一点时Clark的肠壁紧紧地收缩并发出了意外的嘤咛。Bruce露出了一个坏笑，狠狠地碾过那一点，Clark不由自主的挺起了腰，回应着他。快感像潮水一样展开，Clark感觉自己陷入了另一个世界。  
这时Clark已经被完全打开了，Bruce快速的进入与抽出几乎要把Clark操到床垫里去。在Clark几乎感觉不到自己的下半身的时候，Bruce扳过他的脸，两人交换了一个深吻后，Bruce终于释放在Clark的体内。  
此时两人已经是大汗淋漓，Bruce伸手想要摘掉Clark的眼镜，“我带你去清理一下。”  
“不，不用了，我自己来。”Clark赶紧扶住了镜腿。  
“好吧，”Bruce放弃了，“这算是你的小癖好？”  
“算、算是吧，怎么了？”Clark一边起身一边问道。  
“没什么，就是想知道你的眼睛是什么颜色？”Bruce在他的背上留下一个吻。  
“蓝色，是蓝色。”Clark说道，“说起清理身体来，你不想再来一次？”  
“Honey，你如果不累我就完全没意见。”Bruce回答道，并握上了Clark纤细的脚踝。  
“当然不，”Clark扶上了那只手，“老流氓。”

 

Chapter 04

坦白来说，Clark是在午夜被爆炸声叫起床的。  
Clark的超人听力告诉他在Gotham有一起棘手的犯罪事件，鉴于老蝙蝠上次的迟到，Clark决定无视他的警告，再次前往Gotham.  
“Bruce？”他看到了空荡荡的床边，热视线也没有观察到任何人。  
于是小记者从窗前飞出，媲美光速的飞行速度几乎没用几秒就到了Gotham.  
在那里Kal看到Batman正在与一群奇装异服的家伙们打斗，显然他们不是Batman的对手，即使已过了盛年，Batman依然可以将他们打得落花流水。  
Kal看到有人在被炸翻的巴士上架起了机枪，他毫不犹豫地俯冲下去，将枪与戴着熊猫面具的坏蛋一拳打入了地下。而那边的Batman也已经完事，将头目绑了个结实，给他烙上了属于Batman的罪犯的标记。  
这是一个本该死掉的无名氏向Kal举起了枪，Batman立即就看出了含铅枪筒中的绿光，在他有机会开枪之前，就被一只蝙蝠镖捅进了脑袋。  
“You shouldn’t be here.”老蝙蝠的声音一如既往的低沉而沙哑，像是宣告自己主权的夜行野兽。  
“Thanks.”Kal说道，可是Batman又放出了飞钩，打算摆脱他。  
Not this time.  
Kal跟上了Batman，和他降落在一座大楼的屋顶。  
Batman就蹲在屋顶边缘的雕像上，无风的夜晚里他的斗篷就这样垂着，像是一道沉重的夜幕，将他融入这黑暗中。  
“我为我上次的态度道歉。”Batman的道歉让Kal有些惊愕。  
“没关系。”  
“我虽然切断了大部分氪石的来源，但还有一些渠道是我无法得知的。”Batman走到Kal面前，说道。  
“你是想要对抗我吗？”Kal问道，语气有些警惕。  
“从某些方面来说，是的。你是个外星人，虽然有人称你为神子，但是我依然不会完全的相信你。”  
“我对人类并无敌意，更不会背叛他们。以前没有，以后也不会。”  
“那就证明你的忠诚。”Batman留下了这句话，再次消失在微熹的天空中。

Clark还是回到了酒店的房间，他在做好一切伪装准备离开的时候收到了Bruce的短信，里面解释了他不得不赶回Gotham的原因，为今天与LEX CORP的会议做准备。这不是Bruce第一次以工作为由突然消失不见，Clark对此只能叹口气然后忘掉，谁让自己爱上了Bruce Wayne呢？  
几天后在写到一篇关于Gotham的新闻时，Clark突然为自己与Gotham的孽缘感到可笑：Bruce Wayne是Gotham的，Batman也是Gotham的。  
这个小婊子。  
Clark摇了摇头，决定忘记这个可笑的嫉妒。

“Bruce，我想你应该再理智地考虑一下我的建议。”说话的男人有一头半长的棕色卷发，休闲的装扮与现在的场景有些格格不入。  
“Mr. Luther，我想你对Gotham的航运突然感兴趣是有原因的，如果你能告诉我的话，我会考虑你的建议。”Bruce并不想将那几家不景气的航运公司卖给Luther.  
“我知道你对金钱不感兴趣，坐拥一切的你还有什么得不到？”Luther突然的靠近让Bruce有些厌烦，“我知道你在收集氪石，我这里有些特殊的，也许你会感兴趣。”  
“我是在收集氪石，作为个人爱好。”Bruce开始认真对待这个年轻人了。  
“那你一定会对红色氪石感兴趣的，据说它能迷惑氪星人的心智。”Luther笑着说道，他对这笔交易非常有信心。  
“I want to see.”  
“As your wish.”

当晚Batman就悄悄潜入了LEX CORP的仓库，他要确定Luther没有对自己说谎。他藏到几辆货车的底部进入了大门，有Alfred为他做后援，他很快就找到了藏在地下的秘密仓库。  
“您的时间不多了，下轮巡逻兵很快就会过来，您只能打开一扇门。”Alfred提示道。  
“多谢提醒。”他面前有三道门，氪石只能在其中之一里。  
“需要帮忙吗？”他回头，看到了熟悉的红披风。  
Kal没有多说话，他在三扇门前面一次走过。在路过第三道门的时候，Kal感到有些晕眩，他向Batman示意就是这扇门。  
在门被Alfred打开的时候，他们走到里面看到了里面大堆的绿色的氪石，并没有Luther许诺的红色氪石。  
为了安全起见他们一进来门就关上了，Batman看着Kal，在如此大量的氪石辐射下他已经非常虚弱了，再加上现在他们是站在隔绝一切辐射进出的密室里。  
“打开门。”Batman一面扶起Kal，一面向Alfred打开的门走去。  
他们出来的时机不对，Batman干掉了几个巡逻兵才走了出去。出去没多久Kal就恢复了，但是Batman还是用预备好的蝙蝠车将他们送到了别处。  
“你就不担心我把你丢在那里等死？”Batman为Kal的突然出现感到莫名的气愤。  
“向你证明我的忠诚。”Kal看着他，眼睛像天空一样蓝的漂亮。  
“我不需要你对我忠诚，对人类忠诚，Superman.”  
“你可以叫我Kal.”Kal说道。  
“别再犯傻了，氪星人。”  
他在某个无人的拐角放下了Kal，在Kal离开后很久，他一直在心里想着Kal的名字，还有红披风边缘的太阳的气息。

 

Chapter 05

Batman对于Kal擅自加入他的夜巡的行为没有反对，他甚至还帮Kal解决过Metropolis的麻烦。不得不说的是在他们不知道彼此身份的情况下，Bruce和Clark确实在促进Batman和Kal的方面有恨大的帮助。他们都从对方的眼里看到了不同以往的自己，这对于Batman来说却是一种矛盾。  
Bruce爱Clark，这是不可置疑的。他不能否认这个男孩就像是照相自己黑暗人生的唯一光亮，但是当他慢慢地了解了Kal的时候，知道了那些发生在Kal过去的事情，他发现作为Batman的自己对Kal有着不一样的情感。  
这是不对的，他不能将那种独一无二的感情分给两个人。  
但是每当Kal微笑着邀请他在夜巡后来Metropolis的时候，他又不忍心拒绝对方伸过来的手。虽然每次的Metropolis之旅都不是很愉快，那让他感觉自己是哪个光明而美好的世界里唯一的污点。  
伴随着衰老一起来临的不是身体机能的下降，而是Batman越来越优柔寡断的性格。这让他感到无力，就像是面对两鬓攀爬的白发一样的无奈。他不能将Gotham交给别人，他不能将任何人拽入那个泥潭。  
唯一庆幸的是Clark可以离Gotham远远的。有时候他会将Clark和Kal做对比，两个人相似的身高与卷发，还有微笑。他甚至怀疑过其实Clark就是Kal，但是他很快就为自己的想法感到可笑。  
这只不过是你逃避罪恶感的噱头，你这个意志薄弱的老年人。  
在某次Batman将Kal带到蝙蝠洞之后，Alfred在Kal离开后对Bruce说道：“这个世界上有很多种爱，老爷。你不必为此感到羞愧，事实上这种感情给我们的力量大过一切。”

而对于Kal来说，他一直没有触碰那条线。  
Bruce给了Clark一切，这足以满足那个乡下男孩的心。如果他可以只是Clark Kent，他愿意和Bruce度过这一生。但是他不能，有些东西不是Bruce能给他的，有些责任不是因为任性就能放弃的。  
Kal希望将Batman视为朋友，或者是战友，但是Batman黑色的披风在他的梦里频繁地出现，就像是他注定要与这一抹黑色有关联。可他依然将他与Batman的关系止步于此，他不希望他们的关系再有别的发展，现在这样就很好。因为凭借Bruce敏锐的观察力，他似乎能看出来自己总是不专心。  
Clark祈祷Bruce没有想到别的地方去，因为他就要装不下去了，当另一种感情上涌的时候，任何压制它的措施只会让一切在日后变得棘手。

不过很快这些就不会再困扰他们了，很快。

Bruce还是同意了Luther的提议，之前的行为已经让他有所察觉。要想进一步查清Luther的真正目的，他必须有所行动。  
两大商业巨头的联谊吸引来了不少商政两界和新闻界的关注，这里面当然包括《星球日报》。鉴于上次Mr. Wayne的好评，Clark又一次前往Gotham进行采访。  
Clark一进入会场就看到了Bruce，这次他穿了墨色的西装，搭配白色衬衫与深蓝的领带，依然是一副风流不羁的样子。小记者顺手拍下了这张宝贵的照片，上面Bruce正在侧身向他微笑，露出一个完美的侧脸和性感的下巴。  
“这可真是一张帅气的脸。”Luther不知从何处出现，凑到了正在盯着相机发呆的Clark身边。  
“我并没有注意到你，Mr. Luther.”Clark看着这个瘦小的男人说道。  
“没什么的，我现在正好需要你。”Luther一边说，一边向站在不远处的Bruce打招呼，“Hey，Bruce.”  
“我希望向你借一个记者。”Luther说道。  
“当然，你可以随便挑。”Bruce的目光在Clark身上停留了一秒。  
“我知道你对我之前许下的承诺有所怀疑，今晚我会消除这个疑虑。”Luther小声说道，“我希望关于红色氪石的事情可以让全世界知道，我们有控制Superman的方法，我们不再对外星人束手无策了。”  
“相当宏伟的愿望，Mr. Luther，而我只关心我的收藏的下落。”Bruce说道。  
“我想有Mr. Kent的陪伴，我们会有一次愉快的采访。”Luther说道，眼里闪过一丝狡黠。  
“……当然。”Bruce看了一眼Clark，回答道。

他们绕过烦人的记者与宾客，走到了隐藏在LEX CORP地下更为隐秘的地方。  
“其实现在我们正处在一艘货船的底仓，我们的改良措施让这里与公司的地下仓库紧密相连，但又不会被轻易发现。”Luther说着，向他们展示了前方一个原本藏在墙壁中的入口。  
“你要的东西就在里面。”Luther指着那个入口说道。  
Bruce想要进去却被Luther拦下了，“不不不，这个特权应该是Mr. Kent的，这不正是记者们的爱好吗？率先发掘新闻与一些猛料。”  
Clark笑了笑，“我的荣幸。”他走了进去，他看到在一个铅盒，但是看不到里面的东西。  
Clark刚走进去，身后就落下了一道防弹玻璃制成的屏障将他和Bruce和Luther隔开。接着铅盒就打开了，里面是在荧光灯下散发柔和光芒的红色氪石。  
红色氪石，可以大幅度削弱氪星人皮肤汲取太阳能量的能力，让他们感受到生命力被剥离的痛苦却不足以致命。  
而此时的Clark在里面脸色迅速变得苍白，他倒在地上的时候摔碎了眼镜。  
Bruce看着倒地的Clark一手揪住了Luther的领口将他举起压在玻璃门上，“你到底是怎么知道的？”  
他当然看出来了，在氪石面前虚弱的人，摘下眼镜的Clark，就是Kal.  
“你还真是愚蠢，我对会场所有人的面部进行识别，你猜这个小记者的脸和谁的匹配率最高？”Luther脸上是不怀好意的微笑。  
“你怎么知道他会来？”  
“当然是因为你，Bat……”Luther还未说完就被捂上了嘴，他几乎要窒息的时候Bruce才放开他。  
“咳咳……我说对了。”Luther好不容易发出声来，“玻璃是隔音的，老蝙蝠。”  
Bruce一松手Luther就滑到了地上，他看着里面卷缩在角落里的Clark，心里不知道是什么滋味。  
“你到底想要什么？”Bruce问道。  
“我可是站在你这一边的，Bat.等我们彻底掌握了氪星技术，我们就不用再害怕这个伪神。想想看，所有人类有了统一的对手，世界将会迎来前所未有的和平与统一。”  
“……”Bruce没有说话只是拿起一边的消防斧向玻璃狠狠地砸去，第一次砸出一道不明显的裂痕，同时警报也响了起来。  
“You cannot stop me！”Luther大喊道。  
Bruce没有理会耳边的杂音，他一次比一次用力，他的虎口在巨大的作用力下被震得鲜血淋漓。  
他不在乎什么世界和平，他只要Clark或者是Kal或者是Superman活着。  
他已经失去过一次挚爱，这次他绝对不会允许任何人夺走Clark.  
终于玻璃不负重荷的碎裂了。  
Bruce冲了进去，抱起了意识模糊的Clark.  
他走过了Luther，留下了一句话，“No one could hurt him.”  
Luther看着Bruce带走了Clark，Bruce的背影就像无边的黑暗，将Clark紧紧地包围其中。

 

Chapter 06

Bruce不能走正门，警报已经触发，和警卫动手会引起人们的怀疑，况且Clark还在昏迷中。Bruce一直向后面走，Luther说这是一艘船，主控室就一定在前面，只能从那里杂碎玻璃逃走了。  
“Alfred，我需要一架直升机。”Bruce向蝙蝠洞的老管家求助道。  
“请稍等2分钟，老爷。”Alfred的声音一如既往的沉着。  
“到达时给我指令。”  
“请注意定位器的红灯，老爷。”  
Bruce看了一眼尚未变亮的指示灯，之后将Clark放到一个角落里，自己慢慢地向主通道走去。他从背后扭断了一个掉队的警卫的脖子，从他身上偷走了身份识别卡。他回到Clark那里，抱起Clark向主控室的房间继续前进。  
这是一艘伪装在地下室的船，Bruce猜想这只是Luther方便转移一些东西的地方，应该不会有人在主控室。  
Bruce猜对了，主控室没有人。他打开门禁，进到里面，砸碎了侧面的玻璃窗，这时Alfred也驾着直升机赶来了。他用缆绳将自己和Clark绑在一起，然后让Alfred将他们吊上去。进入机舱后，Alfred问道：“您要带着Mr. Kent去哪里？不远处就有一家医院。”  
“去有阳光的地方。”Bruce头也不回的说道。  
“可是Mr. Kent现在处于昏迷状态。”老管家有些疑惑。  
“Alf，在你身后的是个氪星人，我们的医学救不了他。”Bruce说道。  
“好的，老爷，即将为您设定前往Alaska的航线。”Alfred的声音没有一丝惊异。  
Bruce为Clark盖好毯子，准备离开的时候被Clark抓住了手臂。Clark的手像冰一样的冷，他现在就像是重病的患者一样，脸色苍白，身体比刚才要瘦小得多。Bruce不忍心离开了，他将Clark搂在怀中，让他尽可能的贴近自己的皮肤，感受到温暖的Clark也牢牢抓着Bruce不肯放手。  
而这一切都被Alfred尽收眼底，“我一个人可以处理，老爷。”

当他们飞过最后一层云海的时候，太阳出现在他们的前方。  
Alfred将他们放在一个开阔的冰原上，在Bruce的强烈要求下将直升机开走了，只留下了一些保暖的衣物和食物。  
Clark在充沛的阳光下很快恢复了神智，但是依然虚弱得不成样子。  
“Bruce……”Clark的视线终于不再模糊的时候，他看到的是Bruce紧锁的眉头。  
“感觉怎么样？”Bruce问道。  
“……红色氪石会削弱我吸收能量的能力，我需要更多时间。”  
“没关系，我会陪着你。”Bruce让Clark躺在毛毯上，而自己只穿着宴会上的那身西服。  
“我……”Clark的话被打断了。  
“什么都别说，你需要休息。”Bruce给了他一个额头吻，“一切等你醒来再说。”  
Clark没有反驳，闭上了眼。  
Bruce守在沉睡的Clark身边，看着他安静入睡的模样。  
他应该考虑很多事情，比如：Luther冒着风险给自己看红色氪石就是为了伤害Clark吗？他是不是在这之前就知道自己的身份了？那艘船到底是干什么用的？Luther买下Gotham的港口到底是为了什么？  
但是那些都是Batman应该考虑的事情，作为Bruce，他现在只停留在一个问题上：Clark就是Superman.  
一切都顺理成章了。他不用再找各种理由为自己开脱，他先后爱上了一个人的两个身份。Bruce想到这里甚至有些想笑出声，当他握住Clark的手的时候，Clark突然从地上漂浮了起来。  
Clark就像是在水中一样，他就这样浮起来一段距离，然后停住了。Bruce站起身了，看着Clark的肤色渐渐恢复了血色，他松了口气。Clark就这样漂浮了大概几个小时就睁开了眼睛，极昼地带的阳光缩短了Clark的恢复时长。  
“Bruce？”Clark变成了站立的样子，但是还是悬浮的状态。  
Bruce看着Clark脸上并不常见的笑容和那双露出一点猩红的蓝眼睛，他马上得出了结论：红色氪石确实会影响他们的心智。  
Clark见Bruce没有反应，更加大胆的攀上了对方的脖颈，轻轻一跃，修长的双腿就攀上了Bruce的腰。由于担心Clark摔下来，Bruce还是伸手托住了他的臀部。  
“你不喜欢？”Clark在Bruce颈间磨蹭了好一会儿才发现Bruce无动于衷。  
“Clark，你现在脑子不清楚，等你清醒以后再说。”Bruce将Clark放回毛毯上。  
“因为你喜欢作为人类的我对吗？”Clark的蓝眼睛里立即掀起一场悲伤的风暴。  
“我......”God，Bruce想道，这随时变脸的 本领也是红色氪石的作用吗？面对这样的Clark他根本撒不了谎。  
“你只是不能接受自己爱上了一个对地球有危险的怪胎这个事实。”Clark转过身，“Martha是对的，我永远不能既是Superman又是Clark.”  
“别这样，Clark.”Bruce扶上Clark的肩膀，“我会解决这个问题的。”  
Clark给了他一个不信任的眼神。  
“I love both of you.”Bruce伸手将Clark拉到自己的怀里。  
“Bruce，”Clark推开了他，“我不能，Superman不能。我没办法作为Superman和你在一起，那些东西，那些作为Superman不好的东西会影响你。我不希望有一天我们会因为这个吵架，甚至你会因为这个离开我。”这是Clark最不敢想的事情，有一天Bruce会满身鲜血的躺在自己怀里。这个念头让Clark的蓝眼睛里充满了泪水。  
“你没必要想这么多，Clark.”Bruce看着Clark发红的眼角，心疼地说道。  
“不，你不知道。我不光要对你负责，对我们的爱负责，我还要对这个星球负责，甚至是别的星球。”Clark现在又有些焦虑。  
“我会帮你的，好吗？”Bruce现在的眼神非常温柔，可惜另一个Clark看不到。  
“你帮不了！你能怎么样？你能把一颗星球就像礼物一样送到我的手上吗？！”Clark就要崩溃了。  
“Clark，安静，我现在不能保证你的绝对安全。”Bruce已经给Alfred发送了信息，他应该已经出发了。  
“你……”Clark未说出口的话被Bruce的吻堵了回去。  
Clark瞬间安静了下来，在Bruce将闪着绿光的针头从他脖子上拿走的时候，Clark已经没有了意识。  
Bruce并不想这样做，但是他实在是不想赤手空拳单挑一个暴走的Superman.

 

Chapter 07

Clark醒来的时候他已经回到Wayne的宅邸了，热视线告诉他现在是晚上，他环视一周没有找到Bruce的位置。Clark走下床，在一边的椅子上找到了熨烫整齐的衣物，这显然是Alfred的准备的。他穿上衣服，衬衫和裤子都有些长，这没办法，Bruce确实要比自己的身材大上几码。  
Bruce的衬衫袖子有些长，这显得Clark原本就偏小的手掌更小了。他无奈的摇摇头，还是走出了房间。当他终于走到大厅的时候，Bruce正好回来。老管家熟稔地为Bruce脱下外套，为两人留下了独处的机会。  
“Bruce，如果我之前有什么失礼的行为的话，我真的非常抱歉。”Clark现在看起来就像是一只被捉到干了什么坏事的犬科动物，再加上身上略大些衣服的衬托，没有什么人能在他面前发起火来。  
“没什么的，Clark.”Bruce忍不住摸了摸那头卷发，“不过红色氪石对你到底有什么作用？”  
“它的辐射能改变我们的皮肤，使我们不能从太阳吸收能量，但不至于致死，同时还能释放我们内心的恐惧和欲望，就像催眠一样，醒来后就会忘记一切。”Clark解说道。  
“…….”Bruce没有说话，只是点了点头。  
“说真的，我对你有没有表现出特别的……”Clark有些小心地问道。  
“特别的什么？”Bruce一头雾水，昨天的Clark简直是在几分钟内爆发出好几个人格来，没想到他的男孩内心世界如此的丰富。  
“嗯……特别的，开放？”Clark的脸现在和他的披风一样红了。  
“哦，你昨天可是让我难以忘怀。”Bruce勾起一侧的嘴角，略带痞气的笑容让Clark更加羞愧了。  
“怎么了？你昨天可没有这么容易脸红？”Bruce走到唱片机前放了一首Gymnopedie I，还鞠了个躬，“May I？”  
“Bruce，我现在……”Clark还没说完就被强行拽过去和Bruce跳舞了，可他现在有一堆事情要和Bruce商量。  
“别担心，我已经查清楚Luther的目的了。”Bruce安慰道。  
“什么目的？”  
“他在那艘船上安装了辐射增强仪，辐射会在几秒钟内以指数增加并散布全球，几个月都不会衰减。”  
“这足以让我死亡了，而且对人类也会有危害。”Clark停了下来。  
“所以明天你就走，回到Metropolis，我会想办法炸掉那个装置。”Bruce看着他说道，语气温柔，那双琥珀色的眼睛就像是一个漩涡。  
“反正我藏到哪里都没有用，我会留下帮你。”Clark坚定地说道。  
“不，就算我成功引爆，氪石粉尘会遍布整个Gotham.”Luther趁Batman不在有运来了很多氪石，他不希望Clark冒险，“我会找Batman的，那个老家伙为了Gotham什么事都能干出来。”  
“What if you lose?”Clark问道。  
“What if I lose you?”Bruce反问道，“我不会放弃你的，Clark.”  
Bruce将Clark抱紧，Clark可以清晰地听到Bruce心脏有力地跳动。他知道Bruce做出的决定没有人能改变，这点他深信不疑。所以Clark正在想办法留在这里，至少在今晚想出办法。  
“Open your hand.”Bruce将Clark带到阳台，说道。  
“For what?”Clark还是张开了手掌。  
Bruce在他的手心里放了一小面镜子，Bruce抓着他的手腕轻轻旋转，将镜面对准天空。  
漫天星海就在他的手中。

你能把一颗星球就像礼物一样送到我的手上吗？！

“Yes, I can.”Bruce看着他的眼睛说道。  
Clark露出一个难看的笑脸，“你这是作弊，我要惩罚你。”  
“How？”Bruce刚说完就被Clark的吻堵住了后面的话。  
他们互相撕扯着对方的衣服，直到两个人都一丝不挂。Bruce的手掌在Clark的身上四处点火，让Clark的身体被不断上升的欲望染上了一层红晕。  
Bruce吻过Clark的的额头，挺立的鼻梁，被吮吸得殷红的嘴唇，喉结，锁骨，看到了他送给Clark的项链。  
“Don’t stop……”Clark对于Bruce的突然停止有些不满。  
作为回应，Bruce含住了他的乳尖，舌尖围绕着中间的突起打旋，一只手托住Clark的腰，另一只手握着他的阴茎上下摩擦。  
Clark的双手环住Bruce的脖子，后背靠在里门的玻璃上，任由欲火慢慢燃烧他的理智。他最后射到了Bruce的手里，释放后的喘息扑在Bruce的脸上，简直是最佳的催情剂。  
Bruce将手指上的精液抹到Clark的后穴，经过几次性事之后那里已经学会了自己收缩吞下手指，那里很快就可以轻松地容纳三根手指。Bruce突然抽出的手指让Clark发出了不满的声音，但还是顺着Bruce的暗示转过了身。  
Clark现在两腿分开面向墙跪着，Bruce一手将Clark的两只手腕扣在墙上，一手扶着Clark的腰将自己的阴茎缓缓地放了进去。  
这个姿势让Clark只能承受Bruce无处可逃，当Bruce完全进入并深入到从未到过的深度时，Clark发出了一声带着哭腔的呻吟。  
这时Bruce知道他的真实身份后他们做的第一次，无疑在很大程度上满足了Bruce征服的欲望——成为拥有神子的男人。  
Bruce恶意的快速而用力地碾过那一点，Clark在这样刺激下两膝发软，几乎跪不住了，只能靠在Bruce身上发出暧昧的呻吟。在Bruce将滚烫的精液射到Clark体内的时候，Clark回过头来向Bruce索要了一个吻。  
他们不知道在那里待了多久，总之每次Alfred路过的时候都放下了想要敲门的手。在餐厅的饭菜不知道被撤下去热了几次后，Alfred看看变了色的菜品，摇摇头让厨房等他的命令再上菜。  
最后他们在Alfred斥责的眼光下回到了卧房，在那里Clark如愿以偿的吃到了Alfred的小甜饼。  
“每次我提议要和你洗澡的时候你都拒绝，我还以为你是太保守。”Bruce和Clark挤在浴缸里说道。  
这换来Clark一个大大的微笑，“得了，我有一次坚持戴眼镜，你还以为我有什么‘特殊爱好’。”  
是的，那以后Bruce就热衷于各种和眼镜有关的play.甚至有一次Bruce还戴上眼镜，他故意染白了头发装成教授。而Clark却抱着他那一头假白发几乎要哭出来了，那次Bruce不知道该怎么哄他，只好不断拍着他的后背告诉他一切都是假的。  
我能怎么办呢？Bruce自那之后就时常这样问自己，看着鬓角肆虐的白色皱眉。  
我只能现在尽量给你我的一切了。

 

Chapter 08

“Alfred会把你直接送到车站。”Bruce站在门口和Clark告别。  
“Alf不和我一起走吗？”Clark问道。  
“我劝不动那个老顽固。”Bruce说道，脑子里回想起Alfred的回答，“负责您的安全是我唯一的责任。”  
“Okay，”Clark最后和Bruce拥抱，“good luck.”  
Bruce看着Clark钻进了车门扬长而去，一直到他再也看不见一点移动的东西后才回到房屋内。Bruce直接从宅邸的内部电梯进入蝙蝠洞，在那里他开启了扫描设备，没几分钟就决定了增强仪的位置。  
他看着屏幕上闪烁的红点，目光变得深邃。  
Bruce走到蝙蝠战衣前，像之前的每一次那样注视着这件赋予自己力量与责任的衣服。他脱下衣服，露出结实的肩膀，上面的伤疤就像植物的根系盘根错节。Clark曾经亲吻着这一道道伤疤问他由来，那时Bruce只能撒谎说这是打猎和儿时调皮留下的疤痕。  
Bruce没有告诉Clark实话，如果他不能引爆增强仪，它发出的辐射会瞬间达到700Sv/h，这足以让Kal在逃到外太空之前就丧失了能力，甚至在进分钟内死亡。   
这是一场赌博，如果Bruce输了，他会失去Kal，而大多数人类也会暴露在辐射下痛苦地死亡，只有少数人能逃过一劫。

“您确定不和我离开吗？”Clark问道，此时他已经坐上了火车，Alfred就站在车窗外面。  
“我不能抛下Wayne家的任何人，况且地下室可以抵御核武的侵袭。”Alfred回答道，“Mr. Kent，您是老爷唯一的挚爱，请记住这一点。”  
“我会的。”Clark看着白发苍苍的管家，回答道。  
火车开动了，Clark看着远去的城市，用超人视线搜寻着大量氪石聚集的地点。一旦他锁定了地点就会立即赶过去，他绝对不会置Bruce与险境而不顾。

Batman承认他在冲破第二道防线的时候费了不少了力气，尸体已经铺满了他身后的路，而下一道门后面一定还有更多的人和子弹。  
当他终于到达最后一扇门的时候，也就是贮藏着大量绿色氪石的那个仓库，里面却没有什么变化。  
“Surprise.”Luther就站在里面，氪石绿色的光映在他的脸上，无比的诡异。  
“增强仪在哪里？”Batman的标志性声音。  
“Bruce，这儿就剩我们了，你不用那么压抑自己的声音。”Luther不以为然。  
“我不想问你第二次。”  
“它就在这里。”Luther摸上一个由氪石包裹的手提箱，里面似乎藏着某种仪器，“我将仪器放在氪石里，这样那个氪星人就拿它没办法。”  
“但是你没想到来的是我。”Batman说道。  
“你不能阻止我，启动定时已经完成，两分钟后仪器就会开始运作。”Luther不屑的说道，“你甚至没有安装炸弹的时间。”  
Luther的全息投影消失了，只剩下地上的接收器。  
没有时间了，Bruce只能先将炸弹绑在手提箱上，然后在回到甲板上把它扔到海里。当他想要再次打开门的时候却被所在了里面，他无法打开这扇门。  
Alfred在蝙蝠洞待命，那里可以抵抗辐射，他不能让Alfred知道这件事，就算老管家冒死赶来，时间也不够了。就在他决定按下按钮引爆炸药的时候，门外传来一阵急促的敲门声。  
“Batman？！”Kal在外面焦急地问道，找到这里他花了些时间，Gotham私贩氪石的据点好几次干扰了他的判断。  
“离开这里，我要引爆了。”Batman说道，还剩下不到一分钟了。  
Clark想要推开这扇门，这是一道氪石制成的栅栏突然降落在门前，这让Kal不得不退后。  
“不要这么着急，”Luther的声音从广播中传出，“Bat，如果你要救Superman的话，那就要抓紧了，Superman，你可以安心的待在这里，这扇门完全能够抵挡那点炸药的冲击……”  
“打开那扇门。”Clark已经捏住了Luther的喉咙。  
“Kal，不要杀他。”Batman说道，还有20秒，“听我说Kal，我这一生都在用我的愤怒与仇恨与Gotham周旋，但是你不必这样。You deserve the better.”  
“……”Kal还没来得及反驳，Batman就按下了按钮。  
爆炸的轰鸣声伴随着船体发出的悲鸣，爆炸的烟雾掩盖了阳光。  
“No——！！”Kal的能量场也在那一瞬间失控，他发出了一声呐喊，蓝色的冲击波将Luther冲到墙上拧断了他的脖子。  
氪石的绿色粉末到处都是，Kal在船舱里狼狈地跑着。红披风在他摔倒的时候粘上了灰尘，船在下沉，但是他毫不在意。  
Batman所在的船舱已经被炸穿，那里只剩下一个黑色的窟窿，嘲笑着他的束手无策。Kall想都没想就跳入了水中，他坚信Batman不会那么容易就被杀死。  
Batman每次都会死里逃生，他不会就这样被炸死的。自己一定是想多了，说不定他会在岸上某个地方等着嘲笑自己呢。  
他不会死的，不会。

事实是Kal找到了Batman的头盔，它孤零零的飘在水里，被它的主人抛弃了。Kal还想再深入一点，不找到尸体他是不会罢休的。  
他最后还是将那具残破的尸体扛上了海岸。  
Kal在尸体边沉默的坐着，他很悲伤，这是他拥有生命以来最悲伤的时刻。  
那个面具背后是Bruce的脸庞。  
Bruce Wayne或者是Batman，他这辈子挚爱的两个，全被一个人占了，而他也在那一瞬间全部失去了。  
Kal低下头，看到了从领口掉出来的那条Bruce送给他的项链。用和蝙蝠镖相同材料制成的吊坠，B，Batman.他悔恨，自己为什么就没有早点发现。他摘下项链，回忆瞬间淹没了他。

Bruce和他初见的时候在他耳边说：“What if I am rich?”时的微笑；  
Batman叫他“傻子”或者带他脱离险境的样子；  
Bruce和他在相拥的每一个夜晚和耳边的低语；  
Batman最后对他说：“You deserve the better.”时的决绝；  
还有那段他本该遗忘的记忆，Bruce抱着被红色氪石影响的他说：  
“I love both of you.”  
……

I love both of you.

一切都回不来了，他深爱的的人离开了。  
就在此时，Kal再也控制不住自己的感情，他的泪水就这样留下来，滴在Bruce紧闭的眼上，在阳光下闪闪发光。  
Kal解下自己鲜红的披风盖在Bruce身上，他抱起Bruce离开了沙滩，离开了Gotham.  
一切都结束了，Bruce带走了Clark的一切，Batman带走了Kal的一切。  
这个一生都在黑暗中生活的可怜人在死亡的时刻却被光明包围着，Kal想着，吻上了Bruce的额头。  
“It’s okay，Bruce.”Kal说道，语气柔软而温暖，“Let’s go home.”  
他们的背阴消失在太阳的荣光里，像一个黑色的光斑。

End of the Dark in Light

 

Chapter 01

白色，望眼尽是无边的冰雪。北极的天空似乎也变了颜色，那冷光照耀的蓝色，冷的仿佛是被冰封的大海。  
Clark抱着Bruce的尸体在从天空掠过，他的目的地是孤独城堡。他将在那里安葬Bruce，那里曾是Clark的起点，现在它将成为Bruce的终点。  
在孤独城堡下深深的冰盖下面有一个密室，那是Clark建造的。最初的目的是为了将那里作为一个秘密基地，在Bruce知道他的身份以后，这里将是Bruce的安全屋。但是现在一切都不一样了，这里只能成为Bruce的长眠之地。  
Clark进入城堡，启动通道，进入了密室。里面简直就是Bruce卧室的复制版，温度被调节到适宜的程度，充足的淡水与食物供应。  
他将Bruce放到床上，动作温柔地就像是Bruce只是睡着了。Clark关闭了温度调节系统，没过几分钟，这里就到达零下十几度了。Clark为Bruce梳理好头发，看到里面夹杂的银发，他想到，自己再也等不到Bruce苍老的样子了。  
真是讽刺，明明以前最害怕的就是Bruce的老去，现在却感到后悔。如果能和Bruce一起老一回就好了，总比现在自己一个人要好受的多。  
Clark俯身吻上了Bruce冰凉过的嘴唇，却忍不住淌下两行热泪。  
再也不会有那样的时刻了。  
Clark起身看着Bruce平静的脸庞，他预知到了自己的死亡，他坦然的接受，他无所畏惧。但是Clark却永远不能分享那份勇气，Batman自私地带走了它，留下他一个人在着寒冷之中茫然地哭泣。  
他鲜艳的披风垂落在白色的地板上，像是一道流血的伤疤，再也无法愈合了。  
着到底是因为什么呢？  
Clark这样想着，除了将一切怪罪到这个世界上，他想不出别的办法。  
他和Bruce曾经那么努力的为这个世界付出一切，但是他依然是世人眼里的怪物与伪神，Bruce也依然被称作是暴力和强横的代表。直到Bruce为此付出了生命，也没有人会知道谁阻止了一切。Batman会消失在人们的视线里，Bruce Wayne也会默默地退出。他会被人们忘记，那些罪犯们不会在行凶的时候担心，人们会恢复晚上足不出户的习惯。  
可是他该怎么办？Clark还要继续回《星球日报》，Kal还要继续打击犯罪。他要为这所有的事情做一个完美的结局，给人们一个满意的答案。他还要完成Bruce生前和他的愿望，他们要始终维护这个世界的和平，只是这次只有他一个人了。  
Bruce，你就这样离开了。你在这里闭上你沉重的双眼了，卸下了你肩上的重担，去追求永恒的安详了。你把我一个人留在这里承受这一切，自私的老蝙蝠。  
他想着，跪在床边闭上了双眼。Clark三天没有休息了，为了掩人耳目他绕了不少路。现在他希望自己能好好地休息一下，因为Bruce可是给他留下一大堆要处理的事情。

“Clark，不要哭泣。”那是Bruce的声音。  
“Bruce.”Clark看到Bruce依然是自己最后见到他的样子，他站在一片废墟之中。  
突然Bruce就被身后漩涡中的锁链缠绕，黑色的火苗就像是黑色的蝙蝠，它们围绕的Bruce身边，要将他卷入漩涡之中。  
“No！Bruce，别走！”Clark像是身处另一个时空之中，他无法动弹，只能看着Bruce被带走。  
那一瞬间天地崩塌，什么都没有了。Clark眼睁睁看着这个世界化为灰烬，人奔跑着，有人跌倒，有人被践踏。  
可他却什么都做不了，如同堕入永夜般的沉寂。

这时Clark惊恐的睁开双眼，他抬起头看到了Bruce的尸体，发现一切不过是一场梦。Clark最后看了一眼Bruce的尸体，他要离开了。放下所有的悲伤，他要出去再次面对这个世界，不论怎样的命运在前方等着他。

当Clark回到Metropolis的时候，那里的人们都在等待着他的归来。没有感激，没有期待，只有愤怒与排斥。他听到了，所有人都在说同样的话：Superman killed Batman.  
国会召开的军事法庭在寻找他，反抗Superman的游行队伍在街道上咒骂着他，所有人一口咬定是他害死了Batman.  
Clark没有办法只能出席庭审，那些所谓的证据与证词，本不存在却有理有据。他知道这是Luther计划的一部分，Luther不能杀死自己，世人的怒火也会让他备受煎熬。Clark看着眼前指控他的女士，他选择无视她的质问，不做出任何回应。但是当那名女士将一段录像放到屏幕上展示的时候，Clark终于抬起了头。  
“这是你和Bruce Wayne一同出行的照片，从一家匿名公司的监控摄像中截取。由LUX CORP提供的证据证明你就是Clark Kent，曾为《星球日报》的一名记者……”她说着，并展出了属于Clark的东西，和指纹识别结果。  
Clark当然知道所谓的匿名公司就是《星球日报》，他记得那天是他的生日，Bruce从Gotham赶来接他到海边，那是他最开心的一天。  
“……Clark，你是否接受本庭对你做出的的审判？”  
“什么审判？”Clark这才将注意力转移回来。  
“你和Bruce Wayne一起设计实施针对Batman和Lex Luther的谋杀。”  
“我不能接受不存在的罪名。”Clark回答道。  
“请给出你证明自己无罪的证据。”  
“我无法在这里给出，我无法还原我的真实记忆。”Clark说道。  
“我可以带他到我的实验室去，在那里你们可以用类似测谎仪的办法判断他是否有罪。”一个黑人女性从座位上站起来，说道，“只要他接受。”  
“Superman，你是否接受这个意见？”主审官问道。  
“我接受。”Clark回答道，如果这是他唯一洗脱罪名的机会。  
砰。  
庭审结束了。

 

Chapter 02

Clark被带到一座灰色的建筑物前面，上面没有任何标志。他们走了进去，在大厅里一个像是医生的人将他们带到了一间位于地下的实验室。  
在那里Clark被绑在手术床上，头顶的红太阳灯开着，这让他很快就虚弱下来。  
“什么时候开始？”Clark问道。  
“五分钟后，等你储存的能量耗尽后，我们就开始。”那位医生说道。  
五分钟很快就过去了，更多的人走进来开始准备仪器。  
Clark任凭他们在自己身上画出注射点，此时他只穿着一件类似手术衣的东西。  
“那是什么？”Clark看到有人举着黑色的针头。  
“用来刺穿你皮肤的一种合金，成分与氪石相似。”那人将所有的针头准备就位，“我们要开始了，脑波仪会记录你的脑波，之后会有人分析结果。”  
Clark没有说话，只是点了点头。  
“想一想你最珍视的事情，这很有用。”那个医生补充道。  
“注射即将开始，锁定二十四个注射点。”器械发出仿生音效。  
Clark看了一眼脖子上Bruce送给他的项链，还是有些紧张。  
“注射倒数，”  
“3、”  
“Happy birthday，Clark.”满天烟花。  
“2、”  
“I love both of you.”日光耀眼。  
“1.”  
“You deserve the better.”一切不再。  
在针头刺入皮肤时Clark忍住了喉咙里的呐喊，但是当机器将银色的液体推入他的血管的时候他忍不住皱起了眉头并发出低吼。  
之前的记忆像洪水一样向席卷了他的意识，他回想起了之前的一切。他是如何遇到了Bruce，他们的每一次火热的缠绵，他在冰原和Bruce吵架，他在沙滩上抱着Bruce的尸体……  
这时机器发出了信号，Clark的脑波活动达到了峰值。  
“保持现在的注射量。”那个黑人说道。  
而Clark现在被困到了一段回忆里，在那里他不断地经历着失去Bruce的瞬间。  
“长官，我们必须减少剂量。他的心率已经超出了可承受范围。”一旁的 医生提醒道。  
所有人都看着那名女性，“不，继续推进。”

在精神世界里的Clark就站在崩溃的边缘，他一次又一次地将Bruce从海底捞起，抱着Bruce冷冰冰的身体泣不成声。  
“不，不，Bruce.你怎么忍心丢下我一个人。”Clark在黑暗里哭泣着，蜷缩成一小团，用红色的披风将自己包裹起来。  
“Clark，不要伤心，我还在这里。”  
Clark抬起满是泪痕的脸庞，他又见到了Bruce.他扑上去紧紧地拥抱着他，这个Bruce是温暖的，他会回应自己的怀抱。  
Bruce将Clark整个人抱在怀里，对他说：“我们走吧，Clark，再也不回来。”  
“嗯。”Clark将头靠在Bruce的胸膛，闭上了眼。  
“睡吧，我的男孩儿，你累坏了。”Bruce看着已经沉睡的Clark，温柔的目光渐渐地变得冷酷。而Bruce也变成了Clark的模样，只是那双充满希望的蓝眼睛变成了喋血的红色。  
睡吧，my brother，剩下的交给我吧。

“滴——”Clark没有心率了。  
安静得就像是时间凝固了，没有人发出任何声音。就在人们将仪器从Clark身上撤离的时候，Clark睁开了眼。  
那是一双血红的眼，给这张温柔的脸庞增添了几分邪气，让人恐惧。  
“是你们害死了Batman，你们每一个享受这我们带来的和平却不知感恩的人类。”Clark说道，坐起身来，撕断了束带。  
“快！打开红太阳灯！”有人大喊着。  
但是为时已晚，Clark用热视线破坏了开关并切断了那人的手臂。Clark用热视线破坏他能看到的一切阻挡他前进的东西，杀死每一个企图阻拦他的人。他最后来到了一扇门前面，在钢铁之躯面前没有什么坚固可言。  
里面存放着Zod将军的东西，Clark拿起了一件衣服。一件黑色的氪星囚服，他在上面烫出一个S，冷却后的材料变成了白色。  
Clark拿起桌上属于某个氪星人的白色披风将他披在自己身上，雪白的披风随他的走动而浮动。当他走出这里的时候，白色的披风衬在他黑色的制服后面，对比鲜明。  
街道上的人们看着这个陌生的Superman停下了脚步，Clark此时的目光让他们感到害怕，那是和杀戮者一样的目光。  
这就是你发誓要保护的物种，这就是你曾为之努力的星球，Clark.你的办法毫无用处，死亡和战争依然存在。Kal在心里嘲笑着另一个人格，他决定用自己的办法来统治这个星球。  
“Are you Superman?”一个小男孩小心的问道。  
“Superman is dead.”Kal留下了这句话便消失了。

接下来的几年Kal介入了世界上几乎所有的国家的全部战争，他干涉了每一个国家的政权。他建立了自己的军队，世界变得和平，人们却生活在白色恐惧之中。再次期间他回到过孤独城堡，那是在Clark的强烈要求之下。Kal动用氪星技术修复了Bruce的身体才让Clark安心的回到睡眠状态，这样Kal才能够安心进行自己的计划。  
有些时候他会悄悄潜入Clark的梦境之中，他想知道到底是什么样的人类让Clark如此的痴迷，愿意为他放弃一切。  
他从资料里面得知了Bruce的身份，也知道他就是Batman.他在闲暇之余喜欢看着Clark和Bruce在一起，但没有几分钟一切都会变成激烈的活塞运动。这时Kal就会离开了，虽然他们在虚幻之中什么都有，但是他们只对彼此感兴趣。  
Kal在这方面就寡淡得多，他每天要处理数百个国家的事情，他没有时间和精力。他逮捕的罪犯越来越多，最后他下令成批的切除囚犯的脑前额叶，这使许多犯人冻死在室外。  
这种行为很快就招来一些人的反对，他们痛斥他的暴政。但是Kal根本不在乎，因为他这样做是为了让不满和怒火传播到一个神那里。

 

Chapter 03

“你知不知道自己在干什么？”出现在他面前的是一个普通人，但是他特殊的身份可以让他与神交易。  
“Constantine，你没有资格质问我。”Kal说道。  
“Kal，你破坏了三界平衡，你要为此付出代价。”Constantine一边说，一边点起了烟。  
“这与你无关，我要Lucifer来见我。”Kal的语气坚决。  
“不可能，已经收割的灵魂不会再被归还。”  
“那你该怎么解释你自己的状况，”Kal走到Constantine面前掐掉了烟，“让他来见我，如果你真的关心所谓的平衡。”  
“Kal，你这样会同时惹怒上面和下面的家伙。”  
“我不在乎，别告诉我你们连外星人的灵魂都感兴趣。”  
“没错，我们是不关心你，Kal.”Constantine还是一副病恹恹的语气，“但是Clark的灵魂我们会带走。”  
“……”这是Kal从未想过的问题。他做这所有的事情的原动力并不是权利，在他被黑氪石创造的那一刻，他看着Clark悲痛欲绝的样子于心不忍，才开始了这一切。  
这些年利欲熏心，他做过不少卑劣的事。只是Clark每次看到这些他都以Bruce威胁，而每次都能成功地让Clark退回去。Kal代表着Superman最黑暗的一面，同时也代表着更强大的力量与智慧。他的情感只是局限于愤怒与复仇上，他每次看到Clark甜美的笑容，费尽心机想要体会那种感觉。  
“好好想一想，Kal.灵魂分离虽不致命，但是你将失去有关于Clark的一切。”Constantine看到了突破口，决定乘胜追击。  
可是这却引起了Kal的怒火，Kal一拳将Constantine打到在地上，准备用热视线扫射他，却被一根绳索捆住了手腕。  
“住手，Kal.”Diana说道，随即将Kal绑了个结实。  
真言之索发出金色的光芒，此时的Kal动弹不得。Kal什么力气都没有，炙热的灼烧感让他负隅反抗的灵魂更加的痛苦。  
“Kal，不要再试图说谎了。你现在做的所有事情和Bruce一点关系都没有，你只是在追逐权利罢了。”Diana勒紧了真言之索。  
Kal发出了疼苦的声音，他闭上了双眼。  
“Kal，Bruce不会想看到这样的你。”  
“……我没有，我不希望变成这样。”Kal再次睁开眼的时候，血红的眼眸已经变回了原来的蓝色。Clark的眼睛潮湿，像是想起了什么痛苦地回忆。  
“我只是想让Bruce回来，我不希望再变成一个人了……”Clark现在完全变成了一个失恋的大男孩，和喋血的Kal迥然不同。  
“Clark……”此时的Diana有些束手无策，他本以为自己会和Kal结结实实地打上一场。  
“你们做了什么？你们从来都不接受我们，甚至污蔑……”这时Clark的声音消失了，Kal再次夺回主权，“我没有错，我只是让他们付出应有的代价！”  
眼看Kal就要挣脱了，Diana只好狠狠地在他后脖子上敲了一下。被击昏的Kal躺倒在地上，只剩下Diana和Constantine面面相觑。  
“……刚才，多谢了。”Constantine说道，又点起了烟。  
“没什么，你回去告诉Lucifer，这件事我会处理的。”  
“那最好了，冥界现在快要失控了。”Constantine说完便离开了。

这是Kal第一次单独和Bruce接触，因为Clark尚未醒来。Kal看着囚笼里面的男人，岁月在他身上留下的痕迹只是让他更加具有魅力。  
“Nice suit.”Bruce靠近栏杆说道。  
“Thanks.”Kal看到了Bruce琥珀色的眼睛，从前他没有细看，现在看起来还真是迷人。  
“Kal，Let me go.”  
“不可能，Bruce.”Kal立即否决，“我做这些都是为了你和Clark，我给了人类你们给不了的和平。”  
“仇恨蒙蔽了你的双眼，Kal.”Bruce说道，“你要学会放手，现在还不晚。”  
“不会的，Bruce，在我得到我真正想要的东西之前，我是不会放手的。”  
“你真正想要的是什么？”  
“我……”Kal犹豫了一下没有说出来。  
我想要你像爱Clark那样爱我。这可能吗？Clark是所有人的英雄，Bruce和Batman都爱他，可我什么都不是。我只是一个不择手段的暴君，一个企图破坏三界平衡的伪神。  
Kal，你注定不能拥有Clark那样的感情。想到这里Kal不知道自己是什么心情，在他代表的阴暗面里，这种不痛不痒的愠怒叫做嫉妒。他直接穿过了栏杆，进入里面。  
“我想要你狠狠地上我。”Kal看着那双漂亮的眼睛说道。  
既然这是自己的幻象，作为幻想体的Bruce当然会遵从自己的命令。  
Kal吻上了Bruce的唇，力气大得仿佛要将他的牙磕碎。他撕扯着自己的衣服，直到自己一丝不挂。他抬高自己的一条腿，攀在Bruce的腰上，拉近两人的距离。  
Bruce松开他的双唇，用牙齿蹂躏他的乳尖。那里很快就因为充血而挺立，Bruce向那里吹了一口气，这成功地让Kal发出一声叹息。  
当Bruce含上Kal早已挺立的欲望的时候，Kal浑身一颤，几乎就要精关失守了。在Bruce的舔弄下Kal感觉自己的身上要着火了，同时也被情欲夺取了理智。  
在他即将要释放的时候，Bruce却掐住了根部，无处释放的欲望让Kal发出了沉闷的呻吟。而这时Bruce将自己阴茎抵在Kal的后穴，准备进入。  
未经润滑的后穴容纳这样的巨物实在是有些吃力，但是当Bruce准备退出的时候却被Kal按了回来，几乎吞进了全部的阴茎。  
疼痛感让Kal快速地喘息着，他不管Bruce担心的表情，自顾自地动了起来。在胡乱的戳动中，他无意间滑过的一点让Kal腰部一阵酥麻。  
Bruce夺回了主权，开始向那一点激烈的进攻。很快这个在外面为所欲为的Kal就只剩下喘息的份儿了，肉体撞击的声音和淫靡的水声淹没了Kal细微的呻吟。  
这可不是Bruce想要的。他重重地拍了一下结实的臀肉，这让猝不及防的Kal发出一小声尖叫。被放松的肌肉让Bruce进到了更深的地方，这让两人同一阵颤抖。  
Kal在Bruce射出来之前就没有了意识，最后是Bruce炽热的精液将他叫醒。  
Kal失神地看着虚无的远处的黑色，在Bruce怀里释放了出来。他想象的到自己现在淫乱的样子，就像是沉迷于性欲的堕落者一样。  
一种空虚感向他袭来，他知道自己还想要更多。于是在Clark醒来之前，Kal都没有从Bruce身上下来。

 

Chapter 04

当Kal醒来的时候，他发现自己的双手被一副普通手铐铐在背后，他跪在孤独城堡前面的冰盖上。Kal不知道自己在这里跪了多久，他看看站在一边的Diana，说道：“你知道这样是锁不住我的。”  
“我的父亲，Zeus，让我来告诉你，”Diana走到Kal身边说道，“他不会放回任何一个灵魂。”  
“那他就等着收回更多的灵魂吧。”Kal轻松地将手从身后拿到身前，就像拂去灰尘一样将断裂的手铐从手腕上除去。  
“Clark，停止这一切吧。”Diana说道，眼里有些许无奈。  
“我不会的。”Kal说道，猩红的眼里藏着不为人知的东西，“你要传的话已经传到了，走吧。”  
Kal回到了城堡的大厅，他再次坐上了那把椅子。开始翻看桌上的资料，高高在上的孤寂。这些让Diana想起自己曾经的执念，她在那里默默地站了一会儿，说道：“你要挟不了一个神，这个办法没有用的，放了那些犯人吧。”  
“我不需要任何人的意见，”Kal抬起头说道，“更何况是一个骗子女儿的话。”  
“……”Diana惊异地看着Kal.  
“Bruce的灵魂根本不在天国，”Kal戏谑的说着，“我知道他的灵魂在Lucifer手里，作为撒谎的代价，我会在今晚处置一批犯人。”  
“你想要动那些犯人，你最好先打败我。”Diana说道。  
Kal领教过真言之索的力量，当然不会轻易与Diana战斗。所以Kal的Diana的话无动于衷，这让Diana感到愤怒，于是她离开了孤独城堡并前往当年Kal诞生的实验室。

那里现在已经被封锁起来，那里是所有人的禁地。活着的没有人知道那里曾发生过什么事情，他们只知道擅自接近那里的人会被义警带走。  
Diana来到满是灰尘的实验室，她希望找到一丝线索，她不相信Clark会如此的脆弱。她找到了一些属于Clark的东西，相机，眼镜以及一些衣物和旧报纸。Diana拿起眼镜却不小心碰落了一张照片，她捡起照片吹掉上面的灰尘。  
那是一张Bruce的照片，上面的Bruce穿着墨色的西服，侧着身，给镜头后面的人露出一个完美的微笑。Diana能够看出Bruce眼里的温柔，那样的眼神只能是在挚爱的面前才能表现出来。  
这是Diana突然想了起来Kal在被真言之索绑住后突然的变化与晕厥，她明白了，原来的Clark还在那里。只要她能将原来的Clark找回来就可以了，这样Kal就会失去主控权了。想到这里的Diana握紧了手中的照片，她需要一个机会，一个完美的场合，让Kal彻底地毁灭。

“美丽的女士，我能帮你做些什么呢？”坐在Diana面前的是一个头上罩着麻袋的疯子。  
“我听说你有让人产生恐惧的气体。”Diana说道，此时她穿着便装。  
“当然有，”那人拿出了恐惧气体，“公平交易。”  
Diana拿走了气体，留下了钱，这是她却被叫住了，“美丽的女士，我这里还有些你一定会感兴趣的东西。”  
那人手上拿着一小块氪石，发着诡异的绿光。  
在上次爆炸事件之后氪石变得极为稀少，Diana想了想还是用双倍价格买下了那块氪石。

当天晚上Diana赶到刑场，那些犯人几乎没有任何意识了。她将那里所有的义警关在牢房里，并拉响了警报。Kal在第二声警报结束后就来到了现场，他看着站在场地中央的Diana有些愤怒。自从他统治这颗星球这些年，还没有人敢这样反对他。  
Kal正要上前，却一头栽进了氪石粉末里。他又回到了那天，他和Bruce只隔着一扇门，他站在门外却无能为力。Kal发狂似得用热视线扫射那扇门，在门打开的瞬间他却看到了被误伤的Bruce的尸体。  
他现在明白了，为什么Clark会选择放弃这段回忆。Clark宁愿留在他制造的幻象里，也不愿意用这具身体去活在没有Bruce的世界。  
而Kal呢？他对Bruce的感情越来越强烈，他无法忍受这样的事情发生。在一切都消失后，他捡起了地上的照片。这时属于Clark的部分再次主导了身体，他记得那天Bruce的样子。就在那天Bruce知道了他的身份，Clark捏着泛黄的照片陷入了沉默。  
“Clark？”Diana拍了拍他的肩膀，回过头来的Clark的蓝眼睛里满是悲伤，“Clark你要面对这个事实，你不能选择逃避。”  
Diana看着这样的Clark实在是不知道该再说些什么，也许这样强行将Clark拽回现实的方法太过于鲁莽了。  
Clark，别听她的。  
Bruce的声音在他的脑海里。  
Diana要带走我，你永远都不能再见到我了。  
Bruce……Clark试图摆脱这种声音。不，我不能在这样了，Bruce.我爱你，但是我不能让Kal继续这样下去了。  
叛徒！一个尖锐的声音在他脑海里响起，这时Kal强行将Clark的意识锁了回去。  
“你犯了大错。”Kal紧紧地掐住了Diana的脖子，“那里有些回忆我宁愿永远不去碰。”Kal用另一只手举起了照片。  
“因为被压抑这的情感我都不知道自己能不能承受，也许Clark可以放纵自己的悲伤，但是我不能。”Kal将就要窒息的Diana扔到了一边，撞飞了几辆汽车。  
“如果我也那样的话，我不知道自己会变成什么样的怪物。”在Kal离开之前，他警告Diana，“你一定不会喜欢那样的我。”  
Diana看着Kal白色的披风消失在无尽的黑夜里，仿佛整个宇宙中只有黑暗才是他唯一的归属。  
之后Diana在酒吧里找到了Constantine，她走上前为他买了一杯酒，在Constantine疑惑的眼神中做了下来。

 

Chapter 05

时隔多年后，Kal再次来到了Bruce的安眠之地。Bruce安详的样子让Kal有种难以言表的失落，自从Kal与Clark的意识剥离以后，他就孤独地活着。他想拥有Clark那样的生活，哪怕只有一天。  
“Clark.”Kal闭上双眼，唤醒了Clark的灵魂，“之前的事我很抱歉。”  
“Kal，也许我逃避地太久了。”Clark说道，“你也体会过那种感觉，我只是不希望再经历一次。”  
“现在我们有一个机会，一个让一切回到过去的机会。”Kal看着Clark，满是期待，“接受我Clark，我本来就是你的一部分。”  
“我不明白，你在我放弃的时候占据了身体，现在又来征求我的同意？”  
“他们会带走你，带走Clark的灵魂。”  
“那正好，你不用再担心我会出来坏事了。”Clark故作轻松地说道。  
“你不明白。”没有你我会失去之前的记忆，那样我就永远失去Bruce.  
“那你有什么办法？你能让Bruce复活吗？”  
“我会的，我会找到Revan，她会带回Bruce的灵魂，只要我们将他的身体保存好。”  
听到这里Clark有些动摇，他看着Kal猩红的眼睛，他知道Kal在酝酿着什么阴谋。但是这个诱惑太大了，让Bruce复活，让一切回到过去。  
“想想看，Clark，我这么做都是为了什么？”Kal看到了转机。  
“让我考虑一下。”

此时的Diana和Constantine已经在世界的另一端布置好了法阵，他们要将Kal困在这里。Diana将Revan带到这里做诱饵，他们要让Kal自投罗网。  
“之后你打算怎么办？”Constantine叼着香烟问Diana，“杀了他吗？”  
“我不会杀了他，那样我们就没有任何区别了。”Diana说道。  
“那你这样做就是毫无意义的。”  
“你要抽离出Clark的那一部分，剩下的由我解决。”  
“这是不可能的，”Constantine掸了掸烟灰，“残缺灵魂不会被接受，他们只能在地狱业火中焚烧殆尽。”  
“我不能让他就这样消失，世界需要从前的Superman.”  
“你只能杀死他，或者什么都不做。”Constantine说道，“也许这个世界就是这样的，邪恶和正义需要共存。”  
“He is coming.”一直站在矩阵中央的Revan开口说道。  
矩阵是不能被不懂魔法的人看到的，而Diana和Constantine在另一个隐形矩阵中也是不可见的。滔天的风雪中，Kal只能看到Revan.  
Kal走到离Revan不远的地方说道，“为什么要在这里见面？”  
“走上前来，我会告诉你答案。”  
Kal走到Revan身边，却发现这只是一个骗局。他想要出去，却被矩阵困在了原地。  
“放弃吧，Kal.”Diana和Constantine也走出了矩阵，“去做你该做的事。”  
“我不能，他和Clark已经不能分离了。”Constantine看着Kal左边蓝色的眼睛说道。  
“那也没有关系，反正所有具有核武器的国家已经向你的孤独城堡发射了核弹。”Diana说道，“我知道这很疯狂，但是我不得不说你为Bruce建造的墓地还真是结实。”  
Kal听到这里还没来得及反应，地面就传来了剧烈的震动。他看得到那里没有散去的烟雾，他已经没有心思去想Diana是如何说服那些懦弱的政客的了，他只知道一切都结束了。  
现在，他最后的希望也随风而逝了。  
Diana担心Kal会再次失去理智，她率先用真言之索绑住了Kal，而Constantine布置的矩阵的火焰也燃尽了。  
“你还有什么想说的？”Diana问道，她手中拿着氪石制成的长矛。  
Kal低垂着头，看到了那条项链。  
我本想与你共度一生，哪怕是在你冰冷的尸体旁边安睡千年。我本想改变这一切，但是我永远都没有机会了。那么多想说的话，到嘴边也只是无言了。  
“Nothing.”Kal说道。他知道Diana会用那根长矛刺入自己的心脏，然后将自己留在永不见天日的黑暗里。  
“Farewell，Clark.”Diana将长矛刺入Kal的心脏，而Kal没有一丝痛苦地表情，他闭上了眼，甚至有些释然。  
当长矛拔出的时候，Kal的鲜血染红了身下的披风与冰雪。  
他们无法缅怀这样一个人，他们不知道该怎么做才能让这次谋杀变得顺理成章。这是滔天的风雪掩埋了Kal的尸体，他被Revan唤来的亡灵拖拽到深深的冰雪与土壤里面。从此以后没有Superman，没有一个叫Clark的不称职记者，也没有了Batman，没有了万人追捧的Gotham王子。  
世界会回到原来的样子，人们会忘记这段历史。人们会认为是核弹杀死了Superman，其实是他浓烈的感情与命运将他引上了不能回头的路。他们让冰雪埋葬这段感情，让他们被一颗星球所阻隔，就像他们活着的时候那样。

不应该有黑暗的光，不应该有白色的夜，不应该有这样炽热的爱恋。  
这样的黑暗会殆尽，这样的夜晚会湮灭，这样的爱恋会终止。

End of the White Night


End file.
